Unanticipated Love
by gleeplldegrassi
Summary: Miss Lopez is McKinley High's new gym and Spanish teacher. Brittany Pierce happens to be her student, who is also in love with another teacher... Well, for the moment anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters of this story or Glee at all and I'm making no profit from writing this...**

**Enjoy! : )**

_**Italics in this story will represent present time….. And non italic writing symbolizes how the present came to be…. It's told in Brittany's POV for both past and present at this point in time. **_

* * *

_I had never believed in love at first sight. From when I was old enough to know and understand about love, I found the idea of love at first sight being so overly used in the world, that I stopped thinking it existed altogether. It no longer seemed like something magical that resulted in the most beautiful and romantic love story… But more of a concept which many people used to either talk, write or act about love. So, maybe I didn't fully believe that I fell in love with you the first moment I met you. It could've easily have been the second or third time… But, since that day I first laid eyes on you in our Spanish classroom through the doors window, I just couldn't take my mind off you. Now, many years later, I never believed that I would ever see you again. However, right this very moment, you Santana Lopez are on my, Brittany S. Pierce's doorstep entirely unexpectedly, that I honestly believed my trustworthy eyes were playing tricks on me._

_But, they weren't._

_If I didn't believe in love at first sight, even after the powerful hold that you held on me after our encounter when I first met you… Then, at this exact moment, I didn't know if my entire opinion on love at first sight was crumbling or strengthening._

* * *

"Brittany," Quinn screamed across the school's hallway. We had just finished summer holidays, and now we are all at school to enjoy our first day back… Not! Everyone makes a big deal of being perfect for the first day back of school, but to me it's just another day of school I need to get through. This day much worse than the first day back from summer holidays last year, and the many years before that.

"Quinn," I yelled back and she ran to hug me.

"OMG, I haven't seen you in like…Forever!" Quinn told me squeezing me tight. It was true. All through our holidays we barely saw each other. One or two get catch up days, due to me not being in any sort of party mood. Also, I think we liked to pretend that we're the kind of friends who spend every second together, but we're not.

"I know, it's been ages," I said back to her. I missed her quite a bit actually. My holidays were not very eventful.

"Yeah, I'm awesome. I know," we both cracked up at this. She was always funny to me. Most people just never got to see this side of her.

"So, I just really can't believe Ms Simpson got so sick…Like I knew she was sick and everything, I never expected it to get to this point. The point of hospitalisation and ultimately her having to quit teaching. Just when you thought she would be one of the healthiest people in the world," Quinn said simply and didn't elaborate that much. You see, anything to do with Ms Simpson, personally affected me. Though, nobody knows this. I was-am-in love with Ms Simpson and when I found out she was sick and had to quit teaching… I was just crushed and heartbroken and still am. Not only was and still is she very sick, but I wouldn't see her, like ever. She's literally the love of my life and I will no longer be seeing her on a daily basis. So when someone speaks about her, I tend to take things a lot more delicately and personally than I probably should… As a regular student, who isn't in love with her that is.

Though, she got sick years ago, she was only hospitalised some time ago. So I have gotten use to this devastating feeling, not that I think anyone would ever be able to place her. In fact, I'm 100 per cent sure that any I ever meet will never compare to her. This simple fact, scares me to my core. I will never feel anything for anyone other than Ms Simpson. Maybe a little bit, but never the intense feelings that occur when I just see, hear or think about her.

"Yeah, well even the best of us can get sick, Quinn," I snapped a little bit and things got quite between us, tense even. Though, Quinn was quick to attempt to break the tension and the subject which was causing the unwanted tension.

"They hired a new gym and Spanish teacher today. The new teacher is a girl," Quinn said to me. Okay, maybe not a complete change of subject but I guess it's still a change from before. My first thought after hearing this is if the teacher will be hot. Then, I felt an overwhelmingly guilt. However, I truly did believe that nobody will beat Ms Simpson. Not only looks wise, but also because of the emotional connection that I feel towards her. But, it terms of appearance, she is stunning. With bright baby blue eyes, sandy blonde wavy hair and evenly tanned skin. When I was at close proximity to her, I could see the very light coloured freckles that were featured discreetly all over her exposed arms, face and skin that my eyes could capture.

"Interesting," I mumbled back not really paying much attention, instead daydreaming about the love of my life.

"Alright, I'm off to find some of the other Cheerios. I'll see you later?" Quinn asked me.

"Yes!" I replied too eagerly. I don't know if it was obvious that I wanted her to go away, because Quinn gave me a questioning look but quickly changed it to a smile and walked away.

"Alright class! I'm your knew Spanish teacher for this year and some of the girls' gym teacher as well," said who I assumed was the new teacher Quinn was talking about. Though, I was still outside of the classroom, so I couldn't actually see the teachers' face. I'll admit that she did have a very sexy voice.

As I got to the classroom door, I gasped at what I saw through the window of the door. This new teacher was absolutely beautiful. She had brown eyes, a nice dark complexion and gorgeous brown hair. Her overall body figure was really toned, as is Ms Simpson's. Ugh, Ms Simpson. Now I feel like I have somehow betrayed her, by thinking of someone else like that, even though we were never together to begin with.

With a large sigh, I opened the door.

"Sorry, Mrs-" I was about to continue but I was cut off.

"-Miss Lopez," she finished and also corrected me. Miss Lopez is her name, Miss, as in not married. I couldn't help but be excited about that one fact.

"Uh, I am sorry for being late to class Miss Lopez. I was in the bathroom," I replied calmly.

"Not a problem. Just take a seat…" she trailed off waiting for me to say my name.

"Brittany," I replied as confidently as I could. I really wanted to make a good impression on her.

"Brittany," she said as if testing out how my named sounded on her own tongue. "Okay, there's a spot right over here for you," she said pointing to an empty seat towards the middle of the classroom.

I made my way towards the seat and sat down. Throughout the entire class I didn't pay much attention to what Miss was saying. Instead, I was studying her every movement. From the way she moved while she was speaking, to how she is a left hander and curves her writing towards the end of each sentence that she's writing.

So, if someone asked me what I learnt in Spanish class today. Yeah, I didn't learn anything that was related to the Spanish language as such. I did however learn many things about our Spanish teacher, which I'm sure heaps of people wouldn't have picked up on.

Now that the bell had rung and Spanish was over, I started to feel quite sick. Whether it be because I wouldn't be having Miss Lopez for any other classes today or because deep down I knew that I was attracted to Miss, which just a day ago, I thought I was so madly in love with Ms Simpson to ever think of anyone in that way.

All I know is that I wanted to be near Miss Lopez so badly that it was causing me to feel sick to my stomach. I began to feel nauseous and wanted to leave this school. With a few little white lies and half truths, I got to leave school to relax at home and get better. Though, I wouldn't be going home. No, I was going to a place where many of my doubts and confusions would hopefully be solved.

So, for that to happen, I had to go to the one person who held the most power over me; Sarah Simpson.

* * *

**Author's Note: This type of plot, as in student-teacher relationship, is something I've known to happen to many people; whether it is just a simple crush- one or two sided, admiration or something that develops into incredible depth and ultimately love. So this has been my inspiration!**

**Questions? My tumblr is: **_**sportdegrassipllglee . tumblr . com**_

**I have posted another story, which those who are waiting for an update… It is coming! Is it a continuation or not? Tune it to find out! **

**Updating this story as soon as possible! Review and leave comments to give feedback and have faster updates : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters of this story or Glee at all and I'm making no profit from writing this...**

**Enjoy! : )**

_**Italics in this story will represent present time….. And non italic writing symbolizes how the present came to be…. It's told in Brittany's POV for both past and present at this point in time. **_

"Room 341, which is on the third level to the right," the hospital receptionist said to me. After getting into my car and leaving the school, I drove to the hospital that Ms Simpson is currently in. You see, Ms kept getting transferred from hospital to hospital and only now has she been staying at this one hospital for a longer period of time. Originally she was always getting moved around so it made it hard to see her.

"Alright, thanks," I told the lady. Then, I hurriedly rushed off to get into the nearest elevator. Once inside, I clicked the level three button. Then, I waited… And waited. It felt like I was waiting forever, like I was being suffocated of oxygen and couldn't breathe kind of wait. Finally the elevator had reached its destination and I got out.

After a bit of searching, I finally located room 341. I had only been to this hospital a few times since Ms got sick and each time she had been put in a different room. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

As soon as I saw Ms on the hospital bed, I cried a little bit. Actual watery tears came out of my originally dry eyes but I made no crying noises. You see, overtime I had made myself believe that Ms was just sleeping and would wake up when she was no longer tired. So, I had always made an effort to try and not wake her up… Because, I knew if I tried to wake her up, she still wouldn't. Not due to the fact that she was sleeping, but because she couldn't. Because she was sick.

Ms was laying flat on her stomach, almost dead-like. I guess in a way she was dead. She wasn't moving, eating, showering, going to the toilet, performing tasks that she enjoyed or doing anything… So either she didn't have an actual life or she wasn't living. Along with lying flat, Ms had medical tubes and pipes all over her, around her and some inside of her. Two were up her nose; one in each nostril. A machine was next to her, making soft beeping sounds indicating that she was breathing… But, that she simply needed the help of all these machines and medical equipment. Due to this simple noise, it told me one important fact. That, right in this moment, Ms was still alive.

I walked over to her and pulled a chair next to the bed. Then I sat down and stared. I looked over her still body and wondered how this could happen to such an amazing person. Ms always put others before her, one of the many traits that attracted me to her. A reason, in which, I eventually fall in love with. Notice how I said eventually. Unlike how quickly I found myself being attracted to Miss Lopez, it took a while for the same thing to happen with Ms Simpson. Yeah, I found Ms hot when I first met her, but I don't think it was love at first sight. Not saying that I'm already in love with Miss Lopez, but for some reason as soon as I saw her, my eyes couldn't stay away.

But now, sitting right in front of Ms, I remember how dominantly attached I am to her. But, is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time? There's a quote that says, if you fall in love with two people at the same time, you should go for the second, because if you really loved the first person, you wouldn't have fallen for the second. Usually I'd agree with this. Well, before today that is. But, let's just say I was in love with Miss Lopez, or did fall in love with her at some point, I don't think it would ever be stronger or get rid of the deep attraction and love I have for Ms Simpson.

Slowly and softly, I reached down and grabbed Ms's hand. I didn't squeeze or anything, just simply laid my hand on top of hers. And, I felt entirely comfortable doing that. Many relationships are based on sex… Maybe not completely based on sex but without sexual intimacy, crazy things can happen. I believe, that in a good relationship, one should be able to simply hold the other without the intention of having sex, merely because that's how much they want to be next to them. They just want to hold them and be close with them. Protect them in their sleep even. Though, sexual attraction to the other person is also necessary. Without it, the love you may feel for them could be purely platonic… And you might not even know.

I really wanted to just hug Ms, to show her that I'll always love her and be attracted to her. But, I couldn't. Not just because there were thousands of tube near her. Simply because even after loving her and only her for so many years, one look at Miss Lopez started making question everything I believed. I know that I will always love Ms, but I don't know if I will always be attracted to her. I probably will always feel an attraction to her, but maybe I'll be attracted to someone else more. If I only saw Miss Lopez for one Spanish lesson and it made me feel all of these feelings, who knows what will happen if I have her until I finish school.

If I became more attracted to Miss Lopez than what I am with Ms Simpson, does that mean it would overpower the everlasting love I thought I had with Ms? Or does love overshadow attraction? Would I fall in love with Miss Lopez? Was I already? At that mere thought, I started to panic. How could I already be in love with her? That's just silly and ridiculous. I was a firm supporter that love at first sight didn't exist. And how could it possibly overpower the love of felt for Ms during my entire high school life? Would it, in time?

Ugh, so many questions I began to feel overwhelmed. Even with all these feelings for Miss Lopez, I knew that if Ms woke up right now and said she loved me and wanted to be with me, I would 100 percent say yes to her. But, would that be the case forever?

I let go of Ms's hand and got out of my chair. I carefully placed it in the corner trying not to make a sound. I started walking to the door and put my hand on the knob. I looked over my shoulder one last time and then opened the door and exited.

As I was walking to the elevator, I spotted a man that I will forever hate; Ms Simpson's fiancé. An intense feeling of jealousy came over me as I watched him walk towards room 341. The disgusted feeling and hatred I had for him- even though he did nothing to me intentionally or directly- confirmed everything that I need to know for now. I was not over Ms Simpson and for once in my life, I thought this was a great thing!

**Author's Note: After some very positive feedback I just had to post another chapter of this story : ) Review and leave me your opinions. I love hearing from everyone. And yes, there wasn't like any Brittany and Santana interaction in this chapter, but that was the point. I wanted to provide some back story and information on Ms Simpson and Brittany's relationship…. If you would call it that. Tell me your thoughts on this! Is it easier to understand now? **

**My tumblr is: **_**sportdegrassipllglee . tumblr . com**_

**For those interested in my other story…. I'm sorry the update is taking longer than planned. My aim is to get this story up and running then I'll update Our First Time!**

**Thank you! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters of this story or Glee at all and I'm making no profit from writing this...**

**Enjoy! : )  
**

* * *

_**Italics in this story will represent present time….. And non italic writing symbolizes how the present came to be…. It's told in Brittany's POV for both past and present at this point in time.**_

* * *

'Honey, wake up! Time to get ready for school," my mum called out to me from the kitchen. But, I was already awake. So, I didn't need her to wake me up today. I wasn't able to sleep much after yesterday. You see, when I left from the hospital, I went to the shops for quite a few hours to look at many products that I could never buy. Okay, maybe not never, but things that I didn't need. My parents are divorced, and I live with my mum but I see my dad at least once every few weeks. I speak to him more often than I see him though. He is a lawyer, so he makes a lot of money. Because I have a lawyer dad, it means that when I do get to see him, he gives me more than enough money so that I can buy products that I want.

'I'm already up,' I told my mum. I got out of bed and put on some black skinny leg jeans, a white top with a brown leather jacket and some fluoro pink canvas shoes. Then, I vaguely did my hair so I could get the not-trying-to-hard-look but not the I-don't-care-look either. After that, I made my way out of my room with my school bag and went into the kitchen.

'I left the milk out for you if you want to make yourself a coffee,' my mum told me.

'Thanks,' I replied beginning to make myself a coffee.

'By the way sweetie, your dad called saying that he was going to come today to take you to get that phone you wanted,' mum said looking quite happy. I think she spoke to him and he actually listened, so she was proud of herself.

'You mean the iPhone?' I asked her. I had wanted the new one that just came out because the screen on my old one was broken.

'Yes! That's the one,' she replied. Now I was pretty excited. My dad usually buys me what I want and comes to see me… It just takes time sometimes.

'Hmm…' I said, already drinking my coffee. I made a quick toast, got some money, fruit and then gave my mum a quick kiss and made my way to school.

* * *

I got to school pretty early, so I took out my iPod Nano and listened to some music. I was currently obsessed to the song called The Riots Gone by Santigold and had that playing on repeat. After a while, I felt a pat on my shoulder, so I turned my head; it was Miss Lopez!

'Hey, Brittany right?' she questioned with her eye brows raised a little bit.

'Yeah, it's Brittany,' I told her.

'I have heard many good things about you Brittany. I hear you're an amazing swimmer; a very talented young athlete,' she told me. I didn't know whether I should feel complemented that she called me young or if it meant that she thought I was too young to ever have a relationship with. Not like that would ever happen… Or that I actually wanted it to happen.

'Yeah, I have done swimming for about eight or so years. I started quite early so apparently I'm pretty alright… So, yeah,' I told her. I felt a bit nervous talking to her without actually being in class. Like, somehow she didn't do this with all her students, so I was special.

'So I hear. I would love to see you swim one day,' she said smiling at me. I blushed a little bit because I couldn't help it. I'm sure to her it was an innocent comment; she just wanted to see how 'amazing' I am at swimming like everyone seems to say. But to me, that comment meant a lot more. I didn't know how to reply to her comment so I asked her a question instead.

'Um… Did you always want to be a teacher?' I asked curiously. She looked up at me for a moment, was about to speak but then stopped. After a few seconds, she began to speak.

'I guess. I mean, I think everyone has wanted to be something and were so sure of it… But then suddenly had a different opinion on their future,' she said to me, like she had either rehearsed this kind of response or just wanted to say the right thing. I couldn't tell but her response seemed odd to me. I get what she was saying, but the way she said it was like she didn't mean much of what she had said.

'I wouldn't really know. Like I understand what you mean, but I think in every person's heart they know what they want to do… Or in some cases wanted to do,' I told her speaking my mind and not explaining too much. Not many people had arrived at school yet, so I'm pretty sure we could speak for a bit longer if we wanted.

'What do you mean?' Miss asked me seeming genuinely interested.

'I mean… Most people in the world have a passion for something in their lives. Whether they choose to follow that desire depends. There are outside influences that affect their decisions, like if that career will earn them enough money to live. Though, I think that those who don't follow their dreams usually end up regretting it anyway,' I spoke as clearly as I could. You see, when I speak bigger paragraphs and sentences, I tend to stumble over my words and everything comes out very messy and complicated.

'You're right about that,' she murmured quietly. Then she added a quick I got to go and I was left by myself. I don't really know what happened; one second she was into what I was saying and the next it looked like she couldn't get away fast enough. I shrugged; it wasn't like I could do much.

* * *

I spent most of today watching Miss Lopez. I had to do it subtly when I was around my friends, but between classes, during our breaks and within the classes I had with Miss I simply observed her. It's like, no matter how much I looked at her I just couldn't get enough.

After last night, I decided that it was okay to admire Miss Lopez. Even though it felt like I was cheating and betraying Ms, the reality was that I wasn't. I'm not in a relationship with Ms Simpson and I probably never will be. See, I never say that I never will be because who knows? But, I highly doubt I would be in a relationship with her. The same goes for Miss Lopez. In fact, they most likely aren't even into girls. Even if they were, for arguments sack, they wouldn't fall in love with a student, the same way I always seem to fall for them. If Ms ever gets better, will she even know that I visited her as much times as possible? If she died, will I just be some student that she taught? Will Ms find out about my undeniable love for her? How in love with her I am?

I am still in love with Ms Simpson… At first it was torture and it still is. Especially with her being sick and if she died, I don't know what I would do. But now that I'm somewhat attracted to Miss Lopez, does that mean I will go through something similar again? A long and cruel process of me falling for someone I could never have. I honestly don't even know if I could handle that. Besides me falling in love with Ms and whatever is going on with Miss, I have never been in love with anyone else; or in a relationship for that matter. Boy or girl, but I'm an outright lesbian. My family knows this and so does Quinn, but the whole school and town don't know.

I use to have dreams, well not actually dreams… More like me lying in my bed- in the day or at night- and thinking about everything I had ever wanted. Simple things like new technology and clothes, but mainly about being with Ms. I dreamt about her dumping her boyfriend to be with me and me being a boy, so if we were to ever be together, our genders would be one less thing to worry about. The thing about dreams is that it's that moment, when you are in the middle of being asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happened…But, it actually didn't.

There was no denying that I was deeply in love with Sarah Simpson. However, I couldn't ignore the fact that I felt deeply attracted to Miss Lopez either. And that scared me.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't think I'll be continuing this story anymore… I'm just not getting enough feedback and I have no idea what's being done correctly and what isn't. Is my story understandable? So, not sure what I'll be doing from here.**

**On another note, there was more Brittany and Santana interaction here and important Brittany insight too. If continued, some questions for you guys! How would you feel about a possible chapter from Santana's POV? Also, would you like a segment of the present time in most chapters? Or do you like it how it is? Is the pace of the story too slow, too fast or just right?**

**Let me know and I'll announce if this story is being continued or not (I personally hope I continue. I enjoy writing this!) For those who left feedback, comments and reviews, thanks heaps! You are what has pulled me through posting these three chapters : )**

**My tumblr is: _sportdegrassipllglee . tumblr . com_**

**Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters of this story or Glee at all and I'm making no profit from writing this...**

**Enjoy! : )**

* * *

_**Italics in this CHAPTER will represent the PAST….. And non- italic writing symbolizes how the present came to be…. There is no present time in this chapter. I hope that makes sense. This chapter is told in Brittany's POV.**_

* * *

"Dad, you realize that you keep on disappointing me, right?" I raised my voice at my father, who again said that he was too busy working to come and see me.

"I know… I know," he replied back with a defeated voice. I get that he is busy and all, being a builder is a time consuming job, but I'm his daughter.

"If you know than you should know that I am more important. Working for your best friend should have its perks, okay? Just tell him you need the rest of today off. It will only take about two hours," It sounded like a great resolution in my head. Ask your boss, who is your best friend, if you can have an hour or two hours off, so that you can see your daughter.

"If only it was that easy. I can't leave; I have to work up until midnight on this house or else it will never get done. We have a deadline and the other guys don't have the expertise that I do," my dad said while I heard a lot of background noise. Tools, people talking, machines going off…. It was very loud.

"I get it. Your busy and have things to finish. But you should never be too busy for me. You always say you'll come take me for the phone, computer, tablet or whatever I want, but you don't." My temper was rising, because I don't think anybody understands how much he's lies and broken promises affect me.

My dad didn't say anything so I continued.

"It's not about the iPhone. It's the fact that if I wanted or needed something, it would be great to know that you would be there for me. But I guess dads aren't meant to be there for their children," I said harshly.

"You know that if I could come, I would," he said firmly. More background noise. Louder this time, which meant that he would be getting off the phone with me any minute now.

"Then come. It's not even for two hours. Two hours out of your day and then you could have the rest of the days to finish the house and I wouldn't bother you. Please," I said desperately.

It was quite for a few short moments.

"Ugh, shit!" my dad screamed. There were some fumbling and loud noises but I couldn't hear my father's breath near the phone.

"Dad?" I questioned. No reply, just more noise.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked again. There were some more sounds, like someone was about to pick up the phone.

"Sorry sweetie, I dropped the phone," he commented a bit out of breath.

"That's okay," I mumble a bit upset because I know he has to go now. Wait for it… Wait for it.

"I have to go, but I'll call you later," he says, his voice and breath back to what sounded normal.

And I didn't have to wait long. Of course he has to go, but he'll definitely call you later. Not.

"But dad, when will we get the phone? Are we going to go tomorrow?" I ask him frantically, because I know this might be my only chance to talk to him, until he bothers to call me some other time.

"We'll see. I will call you later," he tells me.

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," dad replies, ending the call.

I lock my shitty phone, curl into a ball on my bad and close my eyes. Thoughts of my dad, Ms Simpson and Miss Lopez are just going through my head. Constantly, but usually not including my dad as much. I'm not very close with my father as my parents broke up when I was one years old. They officially divorced a few years later. My mother gained custody of me and I have only seen my dad whenever he has time for me.

But, it was not always this way. I remember when I used to see him every week. I would stay with my mum Monday to Friday, during the school week, and then on the weekends I would stay at my father's house. He was a lot less busy when I was younger too, so I actually spent my weekends with him doing all these different and fun activities. One time we went miniature golfing, another time we went on a huge shopping spree, and I came back home to my mum with about one thousand Barbie dolls. I had an amazing childhood, but somewhere along the way my father got busier and began to spend less time with me.

And now here we are today.

My mum told me that it would probably be best to not tell him that I'm gay. She said that she wasn't ashamed of me or anything, but my dad may not respond as well to the 'news' as she did. So considering that my relationship with my father is already quite non-existent, I didn't want to make things worse; I agreed with my mother, so my dad has no clue that I'm gay. Not that he has the right to say anything if he does find out.

However, things with my mum were never always like this. She didn't respond that well to the 'news' originally. When she found out I was gay, wow, it was pretty bad…

* * *

_I had just finished school and was taking the bus home. I didn't know how much longer I could pretend anymore. I was broken and damaged and clearly needed help. But, I couldn't ask for it without telling people the reasons behind my hurt and pain. I knew it was time to open up; to everybody. I could feel adrenaline rushing through my body and I was feeling very anxious and nervous. However, I knew that it was time; now or never._

_Eventually the bus pulled up at the stop near my house. I nodded to the driver, as a way of saying thanks. As I was getting off, I could see a man (probably a lawyer of some sort) in the corner of my eye looking me up and down. The smirk on his face showed that he was checking me out, in a way that he shouldn't be since he was about thirty and I was thirteen. _

_I walked along the footpath and towards my house; my home. At least that's what I was hoping it would be after the talk with my mum today. I know the cautions involved with telling my mum that I was gay. I had to though. If I didn't, than how could I get the help that I needed?_

_I finally reached the front door of my house and I unlooked it and walked inside. _

"_Mum," I called into the house. I couldn't see my mum; usually she was hanging around the kitchen or lounge area. _

_Maybe she's out, I thought. However, that probably wasn't the case since my mother's car was parked in the driveway and my mum wasn't much of a walker. _

_I did a quick look around, checking the backyard and inside my mother's room, but she was nowhere to be seen. Hmm… That's odd. I decided that she probably went out with some friends, but she didn't take her car; they drove for her. _

_I walked up the stairs towards my room and opened the door. I had a mini heart attack when I saw my mum on the ground of my floor near my desk._

"_OH MY GOD! Mum you scared me," I said frightened, while holding my hands near my heart. I moved towards my mother when she didn't reply or move. Usually my mum stayed far away from my room. It was like my safe haven, a place where nobody would come in, including my mum. That's how things worked in our house. I would never enter my mother's room and she certainly wouldn't come into mine. Unless there was an absolute necessary reason and she had to. So you could imagine my shock when I saw her on the ground of my floor and clutching her heart, with endless tears in her eyes. _

_Upon seeing me, my mum cried even louder and was sobbing shamelessly on the ground of my bedroom. _

"_Mum?" I questioned, because I had seriously no idea what was going on. Did someone die? I was so lost. If someone had died, wouldn't my mum have come to school to get me? _

_My mum looked up and the look in her eyes… I had never seen it before, especially directed to me. It was such a disgusted look, like she was embarrassed that I was next to her; like she was embarrassed that I was her daughter. _

_It couldn't be… No. There was no way she found out I was gay because only I knew that and I clearly hadn't told her yet. And I definitely wouldn't be telling her tonight, after this. _

_So I waited until she told me what was wrong. _

"_How could you? W-Why? I don't understand," she mumbled out between loud sobs._

_I walked towards my mum and bent down so that I could be kneeling next to her. I grabbed onto my mothers had, however she flinched back like my touch had burnt her. Tears started building in my eyes. I hating seeing others cry, but not only that, my own mother winced back from my own touch. Seriously, what was going on? _

"_Mum, did someone die?" I said with a high pitched voice, because that seemed like the only plausible solution here. _

"_Yeah, I did," my mum said harshly. I looked at my mother and it felt like I was seeing a completely different mum. This wasn't the mum that gave me a kiss and made me salad in the morning for school._

"_I don't understand," I said to her when she didn't elaborate. What does she mean that she died? That did not make sense. _

"_I saw the bookmarks on your computer!" she shouts harshly. _

"_What?" I asked, because if she had seen the bookmarks on my computer… Then, OMG! She knew. _

"_Why were you snooping through my computer?" I yelled while secretly panicking. I had bookmarked so many lesbian stories and porn that it's seriously not even funny. Not just that, but articles on how to come out and everything. So, I tried to steer the direction of conversation onto my mum and why she was on my computer. Because honestly, why was she on it? _

"_Don't speak to me like that young lady," my mum said firmly while walking towards me and unexpectedly slapping me across the face. _

"_Ouch, what was that for?" I asked. But I knew. I was crazy to ever think she would be okay with me being gay… If only she had found out from me, then maybe she wouldn't have reacted like this. God, she was acting as if I had murdered someone._

"_You know damn well what that was for. You were always on that bloody computer and you would never leave your room. Doing what I had no idea… And now I find out that it was for… Oh God," she said hyperventilating. _

"_Mum, it's okay. Being gay is not a bad thing," I said determinedly. Maybe I didn't get to come out on my terms, but at least now I'm out… I just need to get my mother to understand that being gay is okay. There is nothing wrong with being gay. _

"_I raised you better, if I had known not having your father around would've turned you into this… I would never have left him," she snapped at me. _

"_So you would rather allow us both be unhappy, with him around, than to let me be who I am?" I asked rhetorically, openly crying._

"_You don't get it do you? This is NOT who you are!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. _

"_No, you don't get it. This is who I am and I can't change it. I've tried; believe me I've tried. I tried to fall in love with boys. I pretended to be crushing on boys, while I was secretly crushing on gir-" I started saying, but my mother interrupting me. _

"_Stop, oh Jesus, stop. You can't like gir-ls, you, you just can't," she starting balling her eyes out again. _

"_I can't help the way that I'm born. It's who I am, whether you like it or not. If it wasn't who I really am, trust me, I wouldn't have told you… Even though I didn't tell you and you found out yourself, I was going to tell you today. I was sick of hiding; I am sick of hiding and fighting with myself," I tell her seriously. I had tried so much to change myself, that in the process, I destroyed myself. _

"_I can't deal with this," my mum told me and made a move to walk out of my room and what felt like, out of my life. _

"_Mum, don't go. Please. I'm scared. I've been terrified. This was exactly the reaction I was hoping not to receive," I told her truthfully while trying to wipe the tears from my face. _

"_Well you were asking for the inevitable when you decided to be like this," spat my mum. _

"_I didn't ask for any of this, but I'm not ashamed anymore. I use to be and I have constantly been resenting myself. At times I wanted to die-want to die. I still do sometimes because of comments like yours," I admitted truthfully. I had wanted to kill myself so many times, but I could never pull through with it, as I hated blood and pain._

"_Oh honey," mumbled my mum._

_My mum turned around and ran towards me. She gave me a huge hug and I could feel her tears fall on my shoulders. _

"_I don't want you to ever think like that. I'm sorry for the way I acted," my mum whispered near my ear. _

"_You still love me, right? I mean, you don't hate me?" I started asking frantically. _

"_I don't hate you, I never could. I will always love you… I don't understand and I'm certainly not okay with it. But I don't want you to ever doubt that I love you completely. Okay?" she said softly. _

_It obviously wasn't a perfect response, but at least I know that my mum still loves me. That is the most important thing after all. Everything else we can get to later on. At least I'm out and she knows it. _

_I held her back tightly, like my life depended on it._

"_I love you too," I whispered back with tears falling freely from my face._

* * *

I woke up frantically. Checking my alarm clock I found that it was 5:47am. I must have fallen asleep after getting off the phone with my dad. I clicked the home button on my phone and of course; no missed calls or messages from my father. Why would he call back or text his daughter? I mean, that would just be ridiculous.

I get out of my bed and turn on the television. I set up the Xbox and begin playing Fifa 13. This is totally my favourite game.

After about an hour or so, my alarm goes off its usual time on a school day. I turn off the console and the television and go to make myself some breakfast.

I'm ready and out the door at lightning speed, with a quick goodbye to my mother. I wanted to get to school early; I needed to.

* * *

Once arriving at school, I discovered that pretty much the entire school comes right before school starts. There were literally only about four students here and school starts within an hour. Not that many teachers here either. Oh well, the world is getting lazier. What can we do?

I make my way down to the Spanish classroom; I figured that's where Miss Lopez would be.

Once I reach the class, I look through the window. There are no students in the class, but I could just see the edge of Miss Lopez's head from the corner of the window.

She's alone.

Score!

I take a deep breath and then open the door. Miss Lopez looks up from the pile of papers she was grading.

"Hey, Brittany, right?" Miss Lopez asked me with a small smirk on her face.

I just nodded dumbly. Why did I come here again?

"Yes, I know. We did have a similar conversation yesterday, with me double checking that I was saying your name correctly," she said with a laugh.

"Uh, yeah," I said stupidly. Seriously, what did I come here to say? Because I was having a bit of trouble forming words right now.

Miss Lopez just continued to smile at me. I got a bit uncomfortable with the attention, so I sat on the table a few rows down from her desk.

"So, what are you doing here this early, Brittany?" she asked me, while rolling my name off her tongue so beautifully.

"I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided why not come earlier to school? I mean, it couldn't be bad for me," I laughed while placing my backpack on the chair in front of me.

"Smart thinking," she complemented jokingly. That smile, just wow!

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her, ironically.

"But you just did," she said quickly. Ugh! She's bloody amazing.

"Okay, something else? Not including the question I just asked now," I giggled. OMG, I totally giggled in front of her, like a child. Just go red, Brittany. You know you want too.

"Sure," she smiled.

"What do you know about the teacher you're replacing?" I asked while looking down.

"Not much, just that she's sick to the point where she can't teach no more," Miss said. Hm, so she didn't know a lot.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked her.

"Does what bother me?" she said confusedly.

"The fact that you don't know much about the women that you are replacing. Like, she could anything and you don't or wouldn't know," I tried explaining, but I could already tell that I was failing.

"Okay," she nodded slowly, trying to understand.

"Sorry, I don't get it," she said shooting me a confused look.

"Ugh," I sighed. Alright different approach, I guess.

"Okay. So, her named was Ms Simpson, well Sarah Simpson. But for all you know she could've been some serial killer or something. Obviously she's not, but does it not bother you that you're taking over a job from someone you know nothing about?" I asked, now that I had explained it in a way that I thought she would've understood.

"Oh," she said dejectedly.

"Look, if this is your way of saying that I'll never be like her, I get it. She was your teacher for years but it's not my fault she's sick," Miss said angrily. Oh wow, this is so not going the way I thought.

"Either way, someone would have had t-," she started but I interjected.

"Wait, that's not what I meant," I said hurriedly.

"I just meant, if it bothers you that you know nothing about her and probably never will, since she's sick," I tried again.

"Oh, well I guess? Honestly, not really. I think that if the world, fate, God, whatever it is that you believe in, wanted her and I to meet, than it would've happened. Or it will happen. It's sad that she has a rare disease, but there's not much that I can do personally to fix that. I have to fill in for her and if she comes back eventually, great! If she doesn't, then I suppose it's time to create new memories at this school," she explained. That made sense in a weird way.

Well, sort of.

"Why do I get the feeling that this was quite personal for you?" she asked me. Oh shit, she figured out that I'm in love with Ms Simpson.

"I-Uh, Ms was great. I really liked her and I was super sad when I found out that she was seriously sick," I anxiously replied.

"Hm, if you say so," she said not quite believing me.

"Anyway, I got to go. English class has started and I'm going to be super late. You know how Mr Shawswefky gets. Bye," I told her, basically rushing out of the classroom with my backpack.

I heard a faint bye, but heaps of giggling escape Miss' throat. Why would she be giggling like that?

Oh fruit, I know. Class hasn't started yet and won't be starting for another forty minutes. She knew I was lying.

Well fuck.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, sorry for the very late update. I have not given up on this story, just been really busy. So I hope this longer chapter makes up for it.**

**Most of the backstory has been done, in terms of Brittany's family life. Still some more with Ms Simpson, but that should be done in the chapters now. So, the plot can move along faster. Remember, it is a Brittana fic, so patience is the key for now. **

**We have heaps to get through and you are all in for a ride. **

**Leave a review? I'd appreciate it, especially since there's no official Brittana on Glee anymore. And the writers… Ugh, let's not get started on their double standards. **

**My tumblr is: .com **_**  
**_

**Hope you enjoyed. The coming out scene was hard to write. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
